


in my head

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DNF, Depression, Gay, Gream - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot, Suicide Notes, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: inspired by in my head - bedroom
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	in my head

clay, george and nick have been friends for years, nothing ever got between them. although they were a trio, clay and george were always close, as if they were made for eachother.  
  


it had been long awaited, the three met up. but it was different for clay and george, they were in love. though it was unspoken, it was clear where they were going with this.  
  


it was wonderful, they got so close.. but being together in person didn't last long. its as if everything that had happened on that trip was forgotten about once george stepped into the airport.  
  


..an argument occured

"just say you hate me clay," muttered in a tone that had never been heard, "if you loved me, we wouldn't be here right now."  
  


george has left the call

..days, weeks, months passed. it was far from ever turning back to normal. one day, clay decided to take initiative.. he flew to see george.   
  


the phone rang, it rang on and on. 

..  
why won't he answer.. please answer

clay caught a ride to the humble abode george called home, the door was unlocked. why was it unlocked.

..  
"george?"

george's room..

it was blurry, he couldn't think straight. he almost threw up at the sight. there's so much blood.. where is he..  
  


backing away in disbelief, he knocked a box off of george's desk. a letter fell out.  
  


"i feel alone.. all of the time,  
it's still quiet.. lurking inside..  
i'm a walking contradiction,  
everything i say is an affliction to him.."

tears are falling. they won't stop falling. please stop falling.  
  


"somebody help me before it's bad..  
..somebody help me before i  
end up dead.."

there's loud ringing.. cant move, there's numbness all over. it's getting blurry.  
  


he's not gone. he's not gone. he's not gone. 

..he's not fucking gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new to writing, i wrote this at around 3am. just a quick little thing, i hope you guys liked it :) please leave some constructive criticism if you'd like!


End file.
